


Reward Me, Sir!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Play, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry likes being collared.  It means Severus wants to play with him.





	Reward Me, Sir!

Harry was like a dog in many ways.

The way he laid out next to Severus, bared besides a black collar and leash, sighing as he yawned from having to lay on the dungeon floor of Severus' office.

His head had brown and bent down magical dog ears, which twitched whenever his curled fake dog tail butt plug shifted. 

Harry's legs kicked around slowly. As long as Harry didn't annoy Severus, he didn't have to be paying attention to what Severus said or did. The pervert.

Getting up on his hands and knees, Harry nudged Severus' thigh with an eager nose. He wanted Severus to drop his grading quill, full of red ink that stained a student's hands if they failed something, and pet him all over his head.

Both of them.

Severus gave Harry quite the glance. Despite having no expressive mouth, his eyes were betraying his lust, "Do we need something during detention, Potter?" He loved talking to Harry like he were a stupid dog.

There was no legitimate detention from the class that day. Severus had just yelled at Harry over something that they planned on, and Harry had almost cum in his pants when Severus waved the leash and collar under his robes to entice Harry to show up early after the class had ended.

All points Harry had lost that day were regained since he was being a good boy, but Severus wouldn't budge for Harry's fellow Gryffindors.

Severus sneered when Harry didn't answer besides shaking his ass, "Imbecile. You're as much as a mutt as Padfoot."

Harry thought that comment was unneeded, having to remember Sirius would never talk to him in a physical state again.

But knowing he was gladly banging Severus, maybe Harry found that for the better he and Sirius weren't as close. Sirius would hate to see Harry eagerly kissing along Severus' thigh.

"Naughty little boy, tell me what you want. I'll allow you to speak." Severus grabbed Harry's leash up in his hand from his lap, forcing Harry up on his knees to bring his head close to Severus' chest.

Harry gave Severus his best puppy dog eyes, "Sir, may Neville's points be won back?"

"Longbottom's? Hardly likely. He couldn't explain to me how he could possibly be so thick in the head, much less how he just so happens to fail everything he's done in my classes." He figured Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be that hard to a victim of the Death Eaters.

"Please, sir," Harry pouted, eyes downcast.

Severus grabbed Harry's hair as an attempt to soothe Harry with his free hand, despite the unskilled yanking. "Potter, if you're a good boy for me and sit on my lap, I'll think about it."

Sitting on a lap was easy! Harry climbed onto Severus' lap so he faced Severus.

Being as cute as possible, Harry buried his face into Severus' neck, kissing there slowly. He didn't even care there was ratty hair in his way.

Severus groaned, his hand holding the leash put the handle around his wrist to allow him to go back to the papers, and he used his other arm to wrap around Harry's waist.

Finding Severus liking his treatment, Harry pushed aside the hair to suck and nip at Severus' neck. "You taste so good, sir..." He at least tasted of the soap Severus recently scrubbed himself with.

"Bad boy, no speaking unless spoken to." Severus grabbed the butt plug when his arm went lower down the back, and snagged hold of the part of the plug that was out.

Harry made whimpering noises as he felt the plug sliding in and out of his ass. It felt good, of course, but Severus needed to know he was sorry wordlessly.

Severus stopped his motions, finally officially setting down his quill. He moved the papers magically into a pile of the desk, sticking Harry to seat himself there, legs between Severus'. "Are we going to be a good boy?"

Nodding, Harry tried to wiggle his ass back and forth gently, but only cried out when his plug suddenly started vibrating. "S..."

"Bad dog," Severus growled, shoving Harry over his chest so he'd fall backwards.

Standing up, Severus leaned over the desk to dip in and suck on Harry's nipples as he, fully clothed but hard, ground into Harry's butt plug to get it to give him pleasure from vibration, as well.

Harry was panting, growing restless as he squirmed and tried to fight grabbing at Severus. He ended up stroking his cock.

"Enough out of you, Potter. If you cannot follow my rules as a pet, I shall tame you like a stray."

Harry screamed when Severus shoved his fingers into his ass, along with the vibrating toy. "Severus, please... this game is too hard."

"None of that, Potter. You've snapped me into a mood I can't get out of." Severus yanked up on Harry's leash. "Beg for me with your tongue out, now. I need to see just what you need."

Deciding just to go along with it, Harry sat up with the pull, grinding down on the fingers and giving his rough barks. Not worthy of any true dog, but perfect for Severus' game, Harry figured as drool dropped down his eager tongue.

Severus smiled as if he had been practicing for it, letting his cock spring from his trousers. The falseness was oddly arousing, but Harry wouldn't admit he liked the mind games from his professor.

Harry let himself get shoved on his stomach, his ass getting emptied from the toy so quickly that he whimpered with need. He barely noticed where his glasses had scattered off the desk to.

Severus stroked through Harry's hair, avoiding yanking the dog ears as he clenched into handfuls of the locks to thrust his erect cock into the ass.

If Harry wasn't being held so crudely, Harry would've slammed his head down on the table. "Severus, you're so big," he sobbed, unable to just pant or bark when he was inserted with a demanding prick.

Severus would never admit he was under average, and charmed his cock to become erect in a large way to entice boys. That would just sound too crass, and not at all like how he wanted to appear to others.

"Am I? I suppose that's why your insides are being so very disobedient. Not because of your own doing, Potter. Oh no, a celebrity is never wrong." Severus thrusted slowly at first, making sure Harry wouldn't just suddenly clamp down, and make it like how it was to deal with the boy during classes.

Like yanking his skin off.

Harry moaned and sobbed when the thrusts finally sped up. "Bloody hell," he grunted, his hair being yanked harder as he was pounded.

Severus found Harry pushing back the best he could, smirking and slowing down as Harry's orgasm was eminent. "Beg." He made a bark to hint to Harry to get started with it.

Gulping in air, Harry bellowed out barks he was sure everyone ever could hear. He wasn't any good still, but his dog ears were perked up with nerve endings being hit all over his body at Severus' thrusts.

Eventually Severus let go of his hair, using his hands to jerk off Harry's dribbling cock. "Pathetic. Getting a mess all over my personal possessions."

Harry groaned, eyes mostly blind, and staring at the bookshelf as he went closer to it with a thrust, or got yanked back from it with a forceful hand. "Sir! Sir, I'm going mad, please!"

"Then you may release. You hardly last long enough to make it any fun for something much deeper than this desk sex."

With a frown at failing Severus, Harry came anyways. He spurted all over, gasping in breaths as Severus kept milking him with a lazy hand as he jammed his cock in so far, Harry was sure Severus was trying to burst his insides.

When Severus came, he grabbed a handkerchief from inside his top, biting into it as he cursed from all the cum he released into his student.

Once it was done, Severus dropped the handkerchief, running his hands over Harry's blushed asscheeks before pulling out.

Severus used a cleaning spell on the surrounding area, magically shoving Harry's glasses back on his face as he laid out on the ground in a sweaty, attractive heap.

"Thank you, Severus. I think you broke my arse with that one."

Holding Harry's leash where he stood, Severus smiled to himself as leaned down to his knees to shove the plug back into the sticky white mess within the ass when it no longer vibrated.

Severus held Harry up by his upper body, kissing Harry as the boy drifted in and out of consciousness. "Longbottom may have five points back."

Harry was a good boy, and deserved a reward.


End file.
